pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Anorith
Anorith (Japanese: アノプス Anopusu) is a / -type Fossil Pokémon introduced in Generation III that is capable of being revived from the Claw Fossil. Biology Physiology Anorith is based on an ancient ocean-dwelling creature from the pre-cambrian era called anomalocaris. It uses the fins on its back to propel itself through the seas. It has one pair of large eyes, and a pair of claws that eventually would become a Claw Fossil found in the Hoenn region. Small eyes also appear to stick out of its face. Special abilities Anorith has the abilities Swift Swim and Battle Armor. Battle Armor prevents Anorith from gaining critical hits while Swift Swim increases Anorith's speed when in rain. They are known to live in the prehistoric times of the Pokémon era and they grab their prey on the sea floor with their sharp claws. Evolution Anorith evolves into Armaldo at level 40. Game info Game locations |backcolor= |rubysapphire=Revive from Claw Fossil |rsrarity=One |emerald=Revive from Claw Fossil |erarity=One |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Revive from Claw Fossil |dprarity=One |platinum=Revive from Claw Fossil |ptrarity=One |heartgoldsoulsilver=Revive from Claw Fossil (HeartGold only) |hgssrarity=One |blackwhite=Revive from Claw Fossil |bwrarity=One }} Side game locations |backcolor= |RSPinball=Ocean |Trozei=Endless Level 47, 69, Forever Level 8, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Stormy Sea (9-17F), Silver Trench (14-23F), Grand Sea (14-23F), Far-off Sea (14-23F), Marvelous Sea (14-20BF), Fantasy Strait (14-23BF) |PMD2=Drenched Bluff (1-6BF) |Ranger3=Oblivia Ruins, Ice Temple }} Pokédex entries |border= |ruby=Anorith was regenerated from a prehistoric fossil. This primitive Pokémon once lived in warm seas. It grips its prey firmly between its two large claws. |sapphire=Anorith is said to be a type of Pokémon predecessor, with eight wings at the sides of its body. This Pokémon swam in the primordial sea by undulating these eight wings. |emerald=It was resurrected from a fossil using the power of science. It swims by undulating the eight wings at its sides. They were feet that adapted to life in the sea. |firered=It is a kind of Pokémon progenitor. It uses its extending claws to catch prey hiding among rocks on the seafloor. |leafgreen=It is a kind of Pokémon progenitor. It uses its extending claws to catch prey hiding among rocks on the seafloor. |diamond=A Pokémon ancestor that was reanimated from a fossil. It lived in the sea and hunted with claws. |pearl=A Pokémon ancestor that was reanimated from a fossil. It lived in the sea and hunted with claws. |platinum=A Pokémon ancestor that was reanimated from a fossil. It lived in the sea and hunted with claws. |heartgold=An ancestral Pokémon that lived in the ocean. Over time, its eight feet transformed into wings. |soulsilver=An ancestral Pokémon that lived in the ocean. Over time, its eight feet transformed into wings. |black=A Pokémon ancestor that was reanimated from a fossil. It lived in the sea and hunted with claws. |white=A Pokémon ancestor that was reanimated from a fossil. It lived in the sea and hunted with claws. |black 2=A Pokémon ancestor that was reanimated from a fossil. It lived in the sea and hunted with claws. |white 2=A Pokémon ancestor that was reanimated from a fossil. It lived in the sea and hunted with claws. |x=It is a kind of Pokémon progenitor. It uses its extending claws to catch prey hiding among rocks on the seafloor. |y=A Pokémon ancestor that was reanimated from a fossil. It lived in the sea and hunted with claws.}} Sprites |border= |rbysapspr= |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr= |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr= |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr= |dpsprs= |ptspr= |ptsprs= |hgssspr= |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr= |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr= }} Appearances In the anime Anorith appears in the anime episode AG102: Where's Armaldo? where it, along with other prehistoric Pokémon, were being studied. Many Anorith appear in DP017: Wild In The Streets! where they were resurrected by scientists. Trivia *Despite being based on water creatures, Anorith is not a -type. Anorith shares this trait with its evolution, Armaldo, and Stunfisk. *Anorith and Armaldo are the only two Pokémon that are -types with gender that are not in the Bug egg group. Origins Its name may be a combination of Anomalocaris, an ancient ocean dweller resembling a shrimp, the creature that this Pokémon is based on, and lith, Latin for stone. Gallery 347Anorith_AG_anime.png 347Anorith_Dream.png 347Anorith_Pokemon_Colosseum.jpg Category:Fossil Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon